


Warren Worthington III X Reader – Help Him

by writeyouin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Reader-Insert, Romance, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Request: Reader is dating Waren, and is was there when Apocalypse took him but didn't do anything because (s)he was scared. During the battle (s)he showed up and saw the jet crash with Warren inside, and (s)he had a panic attack after seeing him bloody and hurt and (s)he begs the X-Men to help him.





	Warren Worthington III X Reader – Help Him

“Warren, you in here?” your voice echoed through the derelict barn.

“Go away,” Warren replied hoarsely from the rafters above, hiding in the shadows.

“Warren, come down please, you know I can’t get up there.”

“I said go away, I’m worthless now.”

His comment cut through you, bringing a crushing misery with it, “You’re not worthless; whatever’s happened can’t be that bad.”

There was a rustling of feathers, followed closely by Warren jumping down in front of you, you gasped at the state of his wings, most of the beautiful, soft feathers were singed, leaving third-degree burns where they used to be; one thing was for certain, he wouldn’t fly again.

You reached out tentatively, Warren pulled away distraught, with one smooth movement you pulled him into a tight hug, avoiding his wings; he became rigid in your arms, fighting away confusion and sorrow.

“I love you,” you whispered, “I know it’s hard but we’ve come through some pretty rough times together and I wanted you to know that.”

His hands hovered awkwardly behind your back like he wasn’t sure he could trust his senses, “How can I get through this?” he asked gruffly, the smell of cheap alcohol emanating from his breath.

“With me.”

While it had been the right thing to say Warren was still hurting, after a life of being alone he still hated letting himself trust others; he shoved you away, the force knocking you to the ground.

“Piss off,” he growled.

“Warren-”

“DON’T YOU GET IT? I DON’T LOVE YOU, GET OUT, LIVE OUT THE REST OF YOUR SHITTY LIFE WITHOUT ME.”

He wanted the words to hurt you, to get you away, instead they sliced through him, bringing regret and pain with each syllable. You reached weakly for him, unable to form words, pained tears blurring your vision; he climbed back into the rafters, drowning out the wretched situation with heavy music. After all the two of you had been through you weren’t going to leave him, not without doing everything in your power to reason with him. Before you even had chance to speak however, a blue portal opened next to you; you scrambled away from it, hiding in the shadows at the back of the barn.

Three figures came out of the portal, the apparent leader of this group, a blue mutant by the name of Apocalypse addressed Warren about the need for “his angel to rise to his side.”

You watched in fear as Warren’s wings were transformed into something more powerful, matching his angry tone; the transformation appeared to be excruciating, you could do nothing to help but watch, hoping that the man you loved would make the right decision and remain with you. The gift of new wings was enough to appease Warren, convincing him to go with Apocalypse, leaving you behind as though you had never been there in the first place.

* * *

“You owe me Lynn, you have to help,” you pleaded desperately.

“I don’t owe you squat,” the purple haired mutant replied, stone-faced, “Besides, what you’re asking is madness.”

“Look at the news, what’s happening out there is madness, the voice we heard in our head spoke sense, we have to stick together now more than ever.”

The woman remained unmoved, prompting you to beg, “Please Lynn, you’re the only teleporter I know, you just have to take me there, then you can leave, I just need to find Warren… please.”

“Who’s to say that once I get there we won’t be trapped by these so-called ‘horsemen?’ The answers no.”

“For once in your life can’t you do something for someone other than yourself?”

Purple smoke rose from the area below Lynn’s feet, a tell-tale sign that she was about to teleport, “WAIT,” you screamed.

The smoke stopped, Lynn crossed her arms, waiting to hear what you had to say.

You reached into your pocket, pulling out a small wad of money, “This is all I have, if you survive this then you’ll be a little bit richer… he’s all I have left… please.”

Lynn glared at the pathetic wad of money, with a resigned sigh she snatched it off you, pulling you close to her afterwards, “Consider yourself lucky that you know how to appeal to my selfish nature,” she growled as the smoke billowed upwards, encompassing you in purple darkness.

* * *

“GET DOWN,” Lynn ordered, slamming you to the ground as a red beam burst through the air where you had been seconds ago.

You peeked over the rock you were using for cover, surprised to see a young mutant shooting the beams out of his eyes.

“I got you here, now I’m out,” Lynn hissed, vanishing in a puff of smoke.

You scanned the area frantically, searching for any trace of Warren; a blue mutant appeared behind the boy with the laser eyes, catching your attention, the two teleported away, leaving you to search again. Minutes later, a jet rose from the destroyed city, upon close inspection you could see a group inside it, including the two that had disappeared earlier.

“PSYLOCKE!” you heard Warren yell, you spotted him soaring through the air, carrying the presumed ‘Psylocke.’

“WARREN,” you screamed, waving your arms frantically, “WARREN, DOWN HERE. WARR-”

The words died in your mouth as you saw him climb onto the jet, “ _No… come back down, it’s not safe up there,_ ” unable to do anything but watch the helpless thoughts cluttered your mind.

The jet nose-dived, getting closer and closer to the ground, Warren was the only one left inside, there was a loud crash as the jet blew up in a fiery inferno; you were knocked to the ground by the impact.

“NO!” you couldn’t hear your shrieks over the ringing in your ears.

Ignoring everything else you stumbled towards the remnants of the jet, the hope of finding Warren alive taking over any logical reasoning. A sharp shard of metal prodded you in the leg, you looked back to it, finding where the pain had come from and saw that it was the tip of Warren’s wing; a large sheet of metal was covering most of his body, leaving only his face and the tip of his wing free.

Tears sprung to your eyes as you gazed at his limp form, “Warren… oh God I’m too late, Warren I’m sorry; I should’ve stopped you from leaving when I could.”

You placed your hand gently on his cool cheek, he shuddered a gasp, you recoiled with a scream, “OH GOD. WARREN JUST WAIT THERE, I’M GOING TO HELP YOU.”

Unsure of what else to do you grabbed the metal on top of him, attempting to lift it off him; the metal was still hot from the crash, you fought through the searing pain of burnt flesh, letting adrenalin take over. Even with your mightiest attempts the metal stayed firmly in place, you didn’t want to leave him but there was no other choice.

“Wait here babe, I’m gonna get help, I promise.”

You ran off, searching for anyone left, sure enough you found the very people that Warren had been fighting shortly before; the team looked battered beyond belief but they had to be strong considering they had just faced off with Apocalypse and survived.

“WAIT, PLEASE!” you hollered, grabbing their attention.

“Are you a survivor? What’s wrong?” Hank barked.

“I-it’s my boyfriend, he’s trapped under some metal, please, you have to help him.”

“Take me to him.” Magneto commanded.

You nodded, leading the group hastily to Warren.

“This guy?” Scott questioned dubiously, “This guy just attacked us, he was working for apocalypse.”

“I know and I’m sorry but he needs help… please. I can’t do this alone,” you begged.

“He’s the enemy.”

“So was I,” Ororo volunteered.

“Erik, do what you can, Moira I want you and Hank on medical assistance,” Charles ordered weakly, “We help where we can.”

The group did as told, removing the metal and attempting a quick patch job on the fallen Angel.

“I think he’s stable but he won’t be for long, he needs a hospital,” Moira commented.

“Kurt, can you teleport?”

“Yes Professor,” Kurt responded obediently.

“I need you to take him to the Salem Centre Hospital immediately.”

“I can’t go to places zhat I have never been.”

The Professor placed two fingers to his head, sending a mental image of the hospital to Kurt who nodded in understanding, grabbing Warren gently and teleporting away.

“Wait… will he come back? I need to be with Warren,” you questioned helplessly.

“Not yet, you need to come with me, we have a lot to talk about my dear,” Charles gave you a comforting smile.

Charles’ treatment of Warren made you trust the man implicitly, you had an idea that if he wanted to talk to you it could only be good news.

* * *

Warren focused hard, trying to get his vision to work properly, he found himself in a hospital bed, crippling pain in every muscle; he was shocked to find you in a chair at his side, sleeping with your head resting on the side of the bed.

He attempted to call you, swallowing hard and trying again, “(Y/N).”

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, not yet anyway,” Charles commented upon entering the room.

Warren seized up, ready to fight, Charles held up a hand, forcing him down again.

“Now, now Warren, I’m not here to fight you.”

“What happened? How are you controlling (Y/N)?” Warren hissed.

“I’m not. After we, the X-Men that is, defeated Apocalypse (Y/N) here brought us to you, (s)he asked us to save your life so that’s what we did. In light of recent events we are offering you a second chance, you can leave or stay but you should know that (Y/N) has decided to stay with us here at my school for gifted youngsters.”

“Gifted Youngsters,” he scoffed, “Just call us what we are, mutants.”

“Call it what you will but my point remains.”

“There’s just one problem with that, (Y/N) isn’t a mutant.”

“Perhaps not, it doesn’t change the fact that (s)he asked for our help and we’re granting it, I’ll leave you to think about it for a while, besides, it looks like someone is about to wake up,” Charles left the room while you mumbled lightly on the bed.

“(Y/N), wake up,” Warren caressed your hair.

“Hmm? Warren?” you stretched sleepily, “Hi baby.”

“I’m sorry (Y/N), sorry that I left you.”

“What? Warren, it should be me apologising, I’m sorry I was too scared to stop you.”

“No, don’t you ever be sorry about that asshole, that was my fault; I should’ve protected you, I was so damn desperate and-”

“Never mind all that, how’re you feeling?”

“Like I was hit by a truck, it’s nothing I can’t handle.”

“That’s my tough guy,” you took his hand in your own bandaged ones, nervous about your next sentence, “Warren, there’s uh, there’s something I have to tell you; we’re at the Xavier-”

“I know, baldy himself told me.”

“Oh… okay, how do you feel about that?”

“You really want to stay here?”

“I do, but if you don’t then I’ll go wherever you go, it doesn’t matter as long as we’re together right?”

“(Y/N), it’s about time I said something, you told me at the barn and you should know, I love you too… I’ve never had a home before, might be worth trying,” he smiled tiredly at you.

You hugged him tightly, “Ow, ow, ow,” he hissed.

“Sorry,” you faltered, “God, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, I just think it’ll be a little while before this angel learns to fly again.”


End file.
